


"不良" 反应

by YingJZ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Drugs, Fearless, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingJZ/pseuds/YingJZ
Summary: Tim中了稻草人的新型恐惧毒素，但效果却完全出乎大家意料。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	"不良" 反应

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699056) by [SociallyAwkwardFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox). 



这是一场意外，没人想让它发生。大多数人也许会称这事儿是一场不幸经历。Tim会说是自己独特的基因编码带给他一个严重失误的周二夜巡；Jason喜欢用这次事件来证明Tim无法正确地表达情感（Tim并不觉得这可笑——一点也不）。

他们把稻草人逼进东区一个肮脏的小巷，突然间勉强能照亮昏暗小巷的路灯被熄灭，就在他们的装备需要短暂的瞬间来适应光线消失的同时，巷子后面传来一阵当啷的响声，他们心想是稻草人在黑暗中匆忙逃跑撞倒了垃圾箱，蝙蝠们迅速转身查看，但他们只发现一只受到惊吓冲他们嘶嘶叫喊，飞速闪出小巷的野猫，

这个片刻的干扰给了稻草人足够的时间抓住这群人里个头最小的那个，将针头刺入他的锁骨。身量较小的男人发出一声惊呼，猛地把这只手甩开，连带着埋入他身体的针头被残忍拔出，一阵轻蔑的哼笑在他耳边响起，他被稻草人陡然推向朝他们跑来的两人，成功地拖住Jason和Dick。

“该死。”

“我去追他，你带他回蝙蝠洞。”

Jason翻了个白眼，虽然他知道Dick看不到他在头盔下这么做。“随你安排。嘿，鸟宝宝，尽量别在我面前疯掉，否则我会直接打晕你。”

Tim眨巴着眼睛，以确认他看到的是真实的东西，而不是一些臆想中的事物，他试着仰起头，盯着夜空，充满敬畏地瞧着头顶绚丽闪烁的星星。他对周遭世界的感官好像变得更加敏锐，能看到所有美好的、不可思议的细节。仿佛他不是坐在脏兮兮的小巷，而是在一条光鲜亮丽的街头，旁边耸立着令人惊叹的建筑物。

他对四周的探索被一个高大的蒙面男子打断，他站在他面前，像一只迷惑的狗子，头歪向一边，望着地上的人。Tim脑补出红色头盔下有两只耷拉下来的狗狗耳朵，突如其来的咯咯地傻笑声从自己喉咙里钻出来。Tim不带犹豫地伸手去够头盔的顶部——他想象中的狗耳朵应该从这里冒出来。戴着头盔的男人说了些Tim没听懂的话，他一把摘掉面具——Tim对此非常不乐意。

“不要！”Tim从Jason手中抢走头盔仔细检查，Jason只是死盯着坐在地上的男人，好像他长出来第二个脑袋，“戴回去。”

“什么？”

“把它戴上，Jay，把头盔戴回去！”

Jason的眉毛高高挑起朝发际线的位置飞跃，他托着对方的下巴凑近查看他的眼睛，“瞳孔绝对已经扩张了，你怎么没被吓傻呢？”

“这世上没什么好害怕的，Jay，你别傻了。”

“我别傻了？我大胆猜测一下，稻草人的毒素没有达成他原本的目的。要不是我知道怎么回事，我准以为你嗑药嗑嗨了。”

“我没有嗑嗨。”为了证明这点，Tim摇摇晃晃地站起来，朝摩托车走去，把Jason的头盔戴到自己脑袋上。他抓着车身，轻轻一撑跃到后座，给Jason留下足够的空间。他脸上洋溢着胜利者笑容，自豪地跨在对方心爱的摩托车上。“给你说了，我好得很。”

“你啥都有可能，但‘好得很’绝不是其中一项。抓紧了，我不需要因为你被摔死而受到责备。小心你的尖胳膊肘别戳人，Timbers。”

“你的夹克还挡我呢，它太占地方了”

“抓紧我。”

Jason发动摩托，飞驰过哥谭的街道，直奔向蝙蝠洞。起初Tim的胳膊还紧紧锁着Jason的腰，被头盔遮挡的脸颊靠上对方的皮衣，但当摩托速度越来越快，他逐渐开始松开双臂。在他们疾驰通过一座无人的大桥时，Tim竟然突发奇想地像鸟儿一样的伸展双手。从Tim的手臂离开Jason腰间那一刻，他猛地甩头拿余光查看被下药晕了头的男人。

“你他妈以为你在干嘛？”

“我在飞，Jay!”（I’m flying, Jay!）

Jason被年轻男人的话听得咽住，多米诺面具下的眼睛都瞪大了，“你刚刚给我讲了泰坦尼克号的台词？”【注1】

“你是唯一能听出来的！”Tim咯咯地笑得欢快，大胆地头朝后仰，这种新奇的感觉完全淹没了他，“好好玩，再开快点。”

“不可能，把你的手放回我腰上，你要摔出去了。”

“不会摔的，开快点！”

“Timmy，你要是再不听话，我就靠边停车把你敲晕。”

“好吧。”

Tim闷闷不乐地重新环住Jason，不满地哼了一声，把脑袋咚地一下砸到对方背上。后座上的头盔极不舒服地卡在年长男人的两节脊柱间，Jason压低声音咒骂着，Tim要么是没听见，要么是不在乎，并且在剩下的行程中，头继续死死抵上Jason的后背，甚至在他们下车之后依然姿势不变。

经过好几次尝试撕掉缠在他腰间的“狗皮膏药”皆无果后，Jason放弃了，任由Tim像老虎钳一样抱紧自己，只好抓过Tim的大腿，以一种别扭的方式把他扛起来背到身上。Jason几乎是一步一晃地走进蝙蝠洞，生怕把黏在他背后的瘦削小鸟摔到石质地板上。在Dick和Barbara不知道从哪冒出来，满脸关切地望着他们时（八成是在关心Tim），事情变得更糟了。

当Dick的眼睛瞬间锁定Jason站定的地方，他是在认真考虑飞速撤离洞穴的。起初Dick不解地皱起眉头，直到他看见Jason身上多出的一双胳膊和两条腿，Dick双眼立刻溢满了好笑。Jason看到对方的嘴张了张，百分之百肯定无论他要说什么话自己都会想朝他脸上来一拳，幸好Barbara就在旁边，平息了即将到来的开战，Jason只想快点让她给Tim检查。

她尽了最大努力把Tim从Jason身上“撕下来”，但是年轻的男人反而缠得更紧，把戴着头盔的脑袋更重地压向Jason的脊背。和看笑话的Dick不同，Barbara对Jason充满同情，示意他把Tim放在旁边一张最低的桌子上，让Tim坐上去。下背部的重量骤减，他终于可以站直了，但别在Jason脊骨上的头盔还是硌得他龇牙咧嘴。今晚所有的糟心事，包括但不限于Dick幸灾乐祸的欠揍脸，以及Tim搂着他的同时还像个孩子一样晃荡双腿，Jason是真的到达发火的边缘了。

“Tim？我知道你很害怕，但我需要为你抽血检查。”

Tim小声嘟囔着一些Barbara听不清的话，Jason不爽地翻了个白眼，“他才不害怕呢，不管稻草人的新型毒素里是什么成分，都没有在他身上起作用。他根本没有被吓疯，而且在我开到七十迈的时候还试图甩胳膊飞起来。”

“所以抽血是更加有必要的，他也许是对其中一种化学物质过敏。Tim，我真的需要抽取你的血液样本。”

“Jason会把头盔拿回去的，我想要留着它。”

“你可以留着那破玩意儿，我还有很多。让Babs快给你抽血。”

“好吧。”

Tim暂时松开Jason，将胳膊递给Barbara，袖子已经卷到紧身衣料能卷到的最高的地方。他坐在台上仍然像孩童似的双腿荡得欢快，正当Jason不耐烦地想转身摆脱被药晕了头的男人，但还没来得及抽身，Tim闪电般地又将双腿缠向对方的腰，紧紧锁住，为了避免Tim被拖下桌子，逼得Jason不得不停住脚步。房间里所有人都不难想象头盔下的Tim无疑正洋洋自得地傻笑着。

“Damian在哪？他不是应该今晚回来嘛？你把他藏起来了么？他是不是在玩捉迷藏？我要不要去找他？”

“Alfred去机场接他了，他们应该很快就会回家。”

“我想先给他一个抱抱。”

Dick真的试了并且光荣地失败了，爆发出难以抑制的狂笑，被Tim的话逗得不行。“你想抱Damian，我以为你俩处不来呢。”

“我仍然是他哥哥，Richard。”

“你刚刚是叫了我全名？”

“你让别人叫你Dick简直太蠢了，就好像是求着拿你开生殖器玩笑一样。到底为什么Richard会简称为Dick啊？为什么就不是Rich或者Ard呢？”

“Ard不是个人名。”

“Dick也不是！Dick是个物件，过去还是私家侦探的俚语。”【注2】

“我觉得我更喜欢这样的他，除了粘在我身上这码事。”Jason最后一次试着把死死圈在他腰上的腿撬开，最终无奈放弃。“你到底为什么要贴着我？鸟宝宝，我以为你不害怕呢。”

“因为每次巡逻后你总是离开，我不想你走掉，所以我要把你强行留在这里。”

“我可以直接打断你的腿。”

“你不会这么做的。”

“Timmy，你变得自以为是了，我以为这是我的‘专利’。”

“如果我在陈述事实的话，那就不是自以为是。”

Dick狂笑起来，抓着肚子几乎笑到岔气，Jason狠瞪着对方，恨不得用眼神把Dick烧穿。“你恢复正常后，我会暴揍你一顿。”

“你不会的。”

“呵，为什么？”

Tim脸上绽开一个大大的灿烂笑容，透着狡黠。他身体前倾，嘴唇直挨向Jason的耳边，只有头盔隔开他们，“因为我知道怎么干扰你。你盯着我屁股看的时候，可不怎么含蓄。”

Tim向后重新坐直，很满意地看到一层浅浅的绯色冲上Jason的脸颊，他圈在Jason腰间的腿突然收紧，带着Jason一个趔趄往前摔了半步，离Tim的身体贴得更紧。年长的男人艰难地吞咽着，好像一个巨大的肿块卡在他的喉咙里。幸好，Barbara出来解围，把Jason从必须要说点什么以回应的情形中解救出来，她清了清嗓子，给了二人一个锐利的眼神，开始对血液样本的检查说明结果。

“他会没事的。他的身体对其中一种化合物产生了某种罕见的反应，但没什么大问题。就目前看来，他的身体系统在主动排出这种化学物质。这种症状可能会再持续两个多小时，从他血液中的剂量来看，我相信稻草人的用量原本是致命的，但显然没能在他身上成功。”

“药效消退后会怎样？”

“我无法确定，从没有人对稻草人的恐惧毒气有这样的反应。他也许会感到疲劳或者头痛，也可能完全没有反应。我们只能等待观察。”

“好极了。”Jason重新看向平躺在桌上的Tim，他现在正往空中抛投着红色头盔，接住再重新抛上去。“要是期待你能去上床睡觉的话，是不是想太多了？”

“我超清醒的。”

“我也这么觉得。”

“我要我的笔记本电脑，转过身去。”

“为什么？”

“转身。”

Jason用别人听不到的音量不忿地抱怨着，但还是照做了，因为他清楚这种状态下的Tim是绝不可能接受任何‘no’的回答。说真的，转身前Jason就该料到Tim会用双臂卷住他的脖子，把重量压上自己的后背。显然Tim并不打算让Jason离开自己的视线，并通过字面意义上把自己黏在Jason身上来实现这一目标。Jason长叹一声，认命地把他背上楼，留下一路Tim得意的笑声。

当Jason推开Tim房间的门时，年轻的男人依旧牢牢地搂紧他，指挥他在房间里四处走动。他很快发现自己朝床上扔了一堆东西（笔记本电脑，充电器，几本书，给Tim换的衣服），然后毫无形象地把自己也扔上床。Jason心中的一小部分希望Tim会被撞得松手，但Tim轻而易举地翻转身体抵着他的腿根，，Tim的小腿环上Jason的臀部，双手稳稳地撑在对方的肩膀上。

“你在做什么？”

“确保你不会离开。”

“要是我保证不走呢？”

Tim翻了个白眼，一边动手扯下自己的制服，他们俩几乎是胸膛贴着胸膛面对彼此，“我怎么知道你不会食言？小心为上嘛，我才不要冒险呢。”【注3】

“但你能换便装，我却不能，真不公平。”

“你都是穿平角裤睡觉的，你不需要换衣服，你需要脱衣服。”

“你是在明示我脱光么？”

Tim大笑一声，没有理会Jason的问题，让自己更舒服地坐在Jason的腿上，他取过笔记本电脑，朝后靠在穿着胸甲的男人身上。他夜巡前正在写的文件还停在桌面上，Tim随意地低声哼歌，一边手上不停飞快地打着报告。

“你现在怎么还能脑子正常运转呢？”

“嗯哼？”

“你被下药后还在继续工作。你是人么？”

“我的母亲和父亲都是人类，所以我也是人。”

“很好笑，Timmers。”Jason凑近看了看Tim正在写的文件，发现离完成还差得远，几乎呻吟起来，“你要熬一整夜写，是不是？”

“要么做这个，要么做其他愚蠢至极的事，你自己选吧。”

“我选睡觉。你要是想睡了，叫醒我。”

————————————————  
Jason醒来后发现胸口一团温暖的重物，而且他有理由怀疑八成是口水的东西在胸前积了一滩。一个人的腿和自己的双腿缠在一起，以至于他的左膝盖下几乎没有知觉。这个人死命抓着Jason的手臂肌肉，另一只手搂住他的腰，把他钉在自己和床垫之间。如果不是头发塞了Jason满嘴，都快筑成个小窝的话，他觉得这一切还蛮美好的。

当他开始远离讨人厌的头发时，胸前的人发出不满的嘟囔，把Jason搂得更紧，“继续睡觉。”

“Tim？”

“还能是谁？”

“那你——”

“没有，但我很累。别说话，睡觉。”

“真专制。”Jason调整了下姿势，把缠在他身上的男人拥在怀里，“你真的要留着那个头盔？”

“不要问傻问题，它会被放在我的书桌上。”

“蝙蝠洞的桌子？”

“我要摆到韦恩大楼的桌子上——当然不是，是留在蝙蝠洞里。现在睡觉行么？”

“好吧，好吧，让我问最后一个问题。”

“什么？”

“你喝醉了是不是也这样，如果是的话，我永远不要做你的代驾。”

“我讨厌你。”

“你的八爪鱼四肢不是这么说的。”

“睡觉。俏皮话留到早上再说。”

“现在就是早上了。”

“Jay！”Jason将脸埋进早先惹他很烦的黑发里，闷声地偷笑着。“这不好笑，我想要继续睡觉。”

“我从现在起不说话。”

“谢谢，Jay，晚安。”

“晚安，Timbers，等你醒了我再嘲笑你。”

“我知道你会的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> 【注1】泰坦尼克号里，男女主站在围栏边缘，Rose说了“I am flying, Jack.”  
> 【注2】Dick：除了大家都懂的意思；还有骂人混球的意思；早期还是私家侦探的俚语（最早可追溯到18、19世纪的犯罪集团这么说，但现在大家基本都不这么说了）。欢迎提宝在这里普及这个词的全部含义😂
> 
> 有任何误翻或者问题请大力指出，我会修改和调整。


End file.
